


Straight Up Fuck

by hellooooololz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just plain fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That good shit, gimme that smut, oh yis, that good, this is for a friend for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellooooololz/pseuds/hellooooololz
Summary: Jesse McCree could not get enough of Hanzo Shimada. From head to toe. To him he was perfect. Especially now when Hanzo was wearing nothing but a plaid shirt on.





	Straight Up Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, Mitch( go follow her on tumblr @mischeivous-artist) for Christmas.

Jesse McCree could not get enough of Hanzo Shimada. From head to toe. To him he was perfect. Especially now when Hanzo was wearing nothing but a plaid shirt on the bed they shared. Jesse got up on the bed behind Hanzo and kissed his neck lightly. The other man moaned lightly, closing his book and looking back at the cowboy. McCree smiled, breaking the space between them.  
“Hi, darlin’” Jesse broke the silence.  
Hanzo smiled back at the cowboy, “Hello McCree.”  
Jesse kissed down Hanzo’s body, reaching the small of his back. He looked up at Hanzo, asking the question to go further. Hanzo gave the okay to go further and Jesse kissed the back of Hanzo’s thighs, making the other man moan. He licked up from the thighs up.  
“Lift your ass,” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s ear.  
Hanzo lifted his ass, moaning as he felt Jesse kiss his the tip of his dick. He squealed, shutting his eyes tight.  
“McCree, please,” Hanzo begged.  
“Please what?” Jesse teased.  
“Please fuck me, McCree! Fuck me so hard I that I cannot train tomorrow!” Hanzo whined, his eyes closed.  
Hanzo swayed side to side. Jesse wet his fingers by sticking them in Hanzo’s mouth. He slowly pushed a finger in. The cowboy couldn’t see the archer’s face but the little noises could not hold what he was feeling. Hanzo bit the plaid shirt thinking it would help to not make much noise, which did not help in the slightest. Jesse added another finger, slowly scissoring him. He kissed the now bare back of archer. His dick was leaking and twitching. He reached down to touch his dick and moaned loud. Jesse held the hand that was on Hanzo’s dick. Jesse added the third finger and became rougher, fucking Hanzo with his fingers.  
“McCree, please I’m-I’m ready. Just fuck me!” Hanzo begged.  
Jesse pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom that was on the dresser beside him and ripped that packet open. He unzipped his pants and took out his dick, rolled the condom on.  
“Are you ready, baby?” Jesse asked, teasing.  
Hanzo nodded and murmured, “Yes”  
“I can’t hear you, baby. Say it louder for me.” Jesse teased.  
“Yes McCree,” Hanzo answered louder.  
McCree kissed Hanzo was he slowly pushed in, being careful and soft. Hanzo was moaning up a storm, which made Jesse smile.  
“I love you Hanzo,” Jesse whispered to the archer.  
“I love you,” Hanzo responded, moaning in between each word.  
Slowly Jesse thrust faster, the archer squealing from pleasure. The cowboy reached down and lightly touched the other man’s twitching dick.  
“You like it when I tease you, don’t you darlin’?” Jesse smirked and pounded Hanzo’s ass harder.  
Hanzo’s moans were louder and higher, his face down in the pillow. Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s hair and pulled him close to him.  
“Are you going to cum soon?” The cowboy asked with a flirtatious voice.  
Hanzo nodded, screaming “Yes.”  
Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s dick and jerking him off. He was grunting and groaning in Hanzo’s ear.  
“McCree, McCree I’m cumming. Please let me cum!” Hanzo gasped.  
“Do it, cum for me,” Jesse answered.  
Hanzo’s voice was almost an octave higher when he came. spurts of white landed on the plaid he was wearing and all over the bed. McCree came after, grunting.  
The two were panting. McCree pulled off the condom and threw it away. He turned back to Hanzo and smiled.  
“Darlin’ you got my plaid all dirty,” Jesse commented.  
Hanzo chuckled, “We are both dirty, maybe we should take a shower.”  
“Only if I can join ya.” Jesse flirted.  
“You’re asking now?” Hanzo raised a brow, taking off the now dirty shirt.  
“You’re right.” Jesse got off the bed and joined him in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
